


It Felt Weird

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tye got traded to the San Jose Sharks during the summer. So when the Flyers came into town that season, it was the first time that Tye and Luke had ever played against each other. It definitely felt weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Weird

It felt weird walking into the arena by himself. It felt weird getting dressed without someone next to him. It felt weird warming up on the other side of the ice. But the weirdest thing of all? It felt weird having to look across the ice to see Tye warming up. Luke was so used to being able to skate right next to Tye and stretch with him. The summer had changed that though. Now he was on the opposite side of the ice and could only look from afar.

Tye watched as Luke’s head looked up from across the ice. He could tell Luke was searching for him. He just stood in the same spot, waiting for Luke’s eyes to fall upon him. It only took about a minute before that happened. Luke nodded his head, silently asking to meet at center ice. Tye wasn’t going to say no to that so he skated over, meeting Luke in the middle.

“I’m not the only one who thinks this is weird, right?” Tye let out an awkward laugh.

“I’ve been thinking the same thing since I walked in here. I’m not used to walking in by myself.

“Yeah it’s weird looking over and not seeing you skating right behind me. And now it’s even weirder seeing you in a different jersey.” Tye looked down at the Sharks logo on his jersey and then at the Flyers one Luke was wearing. It was the first time they had ever played against each other.

“I just hope you’re ready for a battle in front of the net, all night long.” Luke cracked a smile.

“And I hope that you’re ready to get knocked out of there every single time.” The two bumped gloves, the only sign of affection they could show, before skating back to their respective sides.

Luke wasn’t lying about knocking him away from the net. It ended up that Tye’s line was out there during the same times as when Luke was on defense. So that meant that the two found themselves in a battle in front of the net for most of the night. It actually helped the weirdness affect disappear. Tye took a break in the action to skate right up next to Luke. He nudged him as he skated by.

“Just you wait until I get a hold of you later.” Tye smirked as he saw Luke grip his stick tighter. He felt a tap on his legs as he skated away.

“You play so dirty.” He saw Luke mouth that as he returned to the bench.  

 

* * *

 

Tye walked out of the arena feeling pretty happy. The Sharks had won the game with a last second goal. Still on high from the victory, Tye wasn’t paying attention to the arm that grabbed him and pushed him up against a car.

“You are seriously unfair.” Tye let out a laugh as he heard Luke’s voice.

“I have no idea what you could possibly mean.” Luke forced Tye’s legs apart with one of his own. 

“You know very well what you said out there. And you know what that did to me.” Tye’s breath caught in his throat as Luke pressed himself up against him.

“I…don’t know what you are talking about.” Tye was quickly losing control over the situation. 

“I think you know very well what I’m talking about.” He lost complete control when Luke grabbed onto him through his pants.

“Fuck…Luke what do you want?” Luke smirked.

“So what happened to ‘Just wait until I get a hold of you later’? Looks like I’m the one with the control right now. I think someone needs to make it up to me.”

“Luke…please. I need something, anything.” Luke pulled his hand away.

“Meet me at the hotel in five minutes.” That was the last thing Luke said before disappearing. Tye got into his car, trying to regain his composure. It looked like he was in for quite the evening.

* * *

 

Tye looked down at the address Luke had texted him and pulled up to the hotel. It was only a few blocks from the arena. He parked his car and took the elevator up to the room that had also been in the text. He took a deep breath and looked around before knocking on the door.

“Come in.” The voice that answered him was so calm, unlike the one that had him pushed up against his own car. Tye opened the door and the breath was immediately knocked out of him at the sight in front of him. On the bed was a completely naked Luke. “Like what you see, eh?”

 “I like it a lot.” All Tye could focus on was Luke’s hand that was currently wrapped around his own dick. He watched as Luke stroked it slowly up and down. It was then that he noticed where the other hand was. If he already hadn’t had the breath taken away from him, it was definitely gone when he saw the fingers pushing in and out.

“Are you going to just stand there or help me out? I figured I’d get both places ready just in case you were unsure of what to do.” Tye still hadn’t moved so Luke decided to take matters into his own hands. He got off the bed and walked over to Tye. He started by sliding off his jacket, followed by unbuttoning his shirt. Tye helped him out by kicking off his shoes, but Luke handled sliding his pants and boxers off. “Now we’re on even ground. Think you can take it from here?” Luke took Tye’s hand and walked back towards the bed. When he turned to face Tye, he was immediately pushed back on the bed. Tye smirked as he could tell Luke wasn’t expecting that.

“Well, looks like I’ve got the control now.” Tye climbed over Luke, placing his legs on either side of him to keep him from moving. “You put up quite the fight in front of the net. Think I might have a few bruises from the way you pushed me around. I think someone needs to be taught a lesson. And I’ve got quite the idea.” Tye momentarily got off the bed and picked his tie up off the floor. He got back on top of Luke. “Put your hands together and put them out in front of me.”

“What are you doing?” Luke’s eyes widened as Tye grabbed his hands and tied them to the headboard. He pulled it tight; making sure it couldn’t be undone.

“Don’t you worry about a thing Lukey boy. I’m gonna take good care of you tonight. But first, I think I need to get myself ready.” Luke watched as Tye brought a hand down and started stroking himself. He went to reach out and touch, but the tie wouldn’t budge.

“Please Tye, I need to touch.” Luke tried to buck his hips up to show Tye what he meant.

“You’ll get your turn. Right now only I get to touch.” Tye brought his hands up and ran them down Luke’s arms. “Look at those muscles; you must spend a lot of time working out. I bet you look so good when you start sweating.” He then moved his hands over Luke’s chest. “And these abs, they look so good. I could run my hands over them all night long.”

“Tye…I need it so bad right now.” By now, Luke’s hands were struggling to get out of the knot. Tye then moved his hands down to Luke’s thighs. He could feel them tremble as he ran his hands up and down them. He moved his entire body down until his mouth was hovering over Luke’s dick. Luke pushed his hips up to try and get Tye to touch.

“We’re doing this my way so don’t even think about it.” Tye brought his hand down and slowly ran it up and down Luke’s dick. By the sounds he was making and how hard he was, Tye knew he wasn’t going to last long. He brought his other hand behind him and used his fingers to get himself ready. He could see Luke’s eyes watching his every move. “You’re gonna love this next part.” Luke got a confused look before Tye leaned up and sat down on his dick.

“Fuck Tye…oh my god.”

“I’m gonna ride you harder and faster than you’ve ever gotten before.” Luke couldn’t form words as Tye did just what he said. He could only let moans come out of his mouth. “You sound so hot right now. You’ve got me so close to the edge.” Tye began stroking himself in time with his thrusts down.

“Please just let me touch something, anything Tye. I can’t take this anymore.” Luke pulled hard on the tie, but it still wouldn’t budge. Part of Tye wanted to untie Luke’s hands, but the other part of him loved the sight of him struggling. His arousal got the best of him though as he just kept riding Luke as fast as he could. “Oh god Tye…oh fuck.” Tye could feel Luke let go inside of him. It made him stroke himself even faster. He leaned himself over Luke’s chest as it hit him and released all over his chest. He then collapsed on top of Luke.

“Mhmm that was pretty hot.” Tye let his eyes close for a minute, before Luke cleared his throat.

“Are you going to untie my hands now?” Tye actually forgot that he had done that. He untied the knot from around Luke’s hands and brought his wrists down to kiss. “And yeah, that was hot.” Tye put his head back on Luke’s chest.

“So when are you guys leaving?” Luke ran his hand in Tye’s hair.

“We’re playing the Ducks tomorrow so we’re flying out there in the morning.”

“So you’re staying here tonight?” Luke smiled down at Tye.

“Yeah, so that means you’re staying here as well.” Tye leaned up to meet Luke for a kiss.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way." 


End file.
